


Abandon All Hope

by Flyingbirdietimmy



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin
Genre: Angel!Dick, Could be platonic, Demon!Damian, Hints of something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingbirdietimmy/pseuds/Flyingbirdietimmy
Summary: Demon prince oneshot posted on my Instagram roleplay account too :P (batbrxt)





	Abandon All Hope

Long ago foresaw the bitter end, whereby the most bitter of rivals would end the fight caused by humanity's rise. Vying for human souls, the light and dark grow weary of battle as on the precipice of destruction, the embodiment of the two forces bring about resolution once and for all.  
✯✯✯  
For as long as he could recall, the dark demon prince could smell the sulphur permeating the air. There had never been a moment without it but at times the infuriating scent would leave the forefront of his mind so he could at least briefly forget it's offensive smell. This often only happened when he was tormenting the latest batch of souls to enter the underworld. Ruefully he thought that maybe this was the real reason for winning so many over.

This place was full of lesser demonlings that all seemed to multiply like rats. Their lowborn sense of entertainment typically meant poking and prodding at their unfortunate victims but the prince liked to exercise his creativity. It was most fun to tap directly into the thoughts of a lost soul and create a dreamscape of their worst nightmares and greatest regrets. The prince loved to see his victims slowly unravel until they were completely and utterly shattered with faces of pure anguish. And he could make them relive it over and over again.. there was no escape from this place. And when one tactic failed his ingenuity often lent him another, more devastating one.

The prince had a following of those who would use his tactics for their own nefarious purposes. He hardly cared. There were so many people here all kept in their own individual cells of horror that he couldn't tend to them all personally. The demonlings were too incompetent which left the Outbound and the Nobles. The Outbound were demonlings that had risen about their incompetence and sent out into the real world to recruit more souls. The Nobles were a higher caliber of demon altogether with their possession of intellect and sadistic creativity as a result of being former angels. The prince himself was almost a Noble except that he had been handcrafted by the master of evil and assigned a great deal more than any Noble.

For centuries upon stone-packed centuries this had been his role. Something within him was beginning to fester with every escaping Outbound. He wanted to see what it was like out there. He wanted to see a soul that wasn't terrified or horrified as a pang of realization sets in. And suddenly he must have it!

In a flurry of leathery violet wings and curling jet black horns, dark robes with gold engravings are cast aside as the first light appears. It's bright. Too bright. It hurts his eyes more the closer he gets! But he must leave either for an hour or a year, that has yet to be determined.  
✯✯✯  
The air was cool and calm upon his initial emergence. Not a hint of sulphur lingered. He closed his eyes and allowed his harsh demon features to fade into something more akin to living humans. His ears still maintained the slightest point in a way that resembled an accent- there, and noticeable, but not loud and overbearingly prominent so as to distract from words themselves.

In the distance, there stood a city like a giant beacon. He could sense the thriving life and all the people! Here, his power was limited. This was a battle ground after all and he was on constant opposition, something he had never really experienced before but he quite liked it. He wanted to meddle in a life and win over a soul for his cause. He knew in most cases it really was a simple matter of bribery and encouragement. Humans were so naive.

The prince could see his kind all hard at work. They were invisible to humans but often manifested in the form of a small and unobtrusive voice until complete control was attained. Amidst the chaos stood one man, straight and tall, bearing the livery of the enemy. His wings splayed out behind him, making the prince almost feel ashamed of his much smaller ones.

"I've heard about you." He began in a calm and low voice, blue eyes wary with the prince's approach. "They call you Prince Damian, second in command and son to the Dark Lord himself."

Prince Damian maintained his silence until he was within spitting distance of the gorgeous angel. "Funny, I can't say the same about you. We don't waste time discussing filth in my realm."

The angel smirked, a golden crown of a halo appearing before the demon's eyes. "I am called Richard, commander of the heavenly armies and bane of hell's dogs. Couldn't you sense the threat I pose?"

Damian grinned, green eyes glinting with sadistic pleasure. "I did. And I came here looking for a fight!"

Richard clicked his tongue and grasped Damian's forearm. The demon yelped and tried to pull away as burning white light poured into him mercilessly. "St-op!"

Richard let go and stepped back, a new light sparkling in his eyes. "You're strong. I will give you that."

The prince hissed, staggering a few paces away. "You will /suffer/ for that!"

The angel rolled his eyes, unconcerned by the threat. "You demons and your suffering... what is it with that anyways? Do you really enjoy it or is that just what you're taught to enjoy?"

A flash of surprise struck the demon's perfect olive toned features as the thought struck him for the first time. He really hadn't ever been given a say in the matter. He followed orders and gave out ones to please his master. All this war over free choice and he had absolutely none...

Richard could see that he struck a cord and he proceeded to press his advantage. "Where I come from.. the only torturing we do is of demons when we seek information.. otherwise it's a beautiful place with no limitations."

Damian couldn't help but think that if this angel was any indication of how glorious a place that other world was- he'd probably like it. It certainly had to be better than the constant screaming and putrid smells that made up his home.. but- he couldn't go there. He knew the instant he set foot or wingtip in a place like that- he would combust for he was 'unclean'. A frown contorted his features and he snarled. "You're a fool! You're fighting a losing a war!"

Richard smiled sadly. "Oh Damian.. that would be you.. your master already knows he will lose and that's why he's in a desperate battle for souls. And that's why he made you.."

Damian blinked. He had always assumed they would win. Back home he had always felt so powerful.. and here- he was so weak. The angel’s statement was almost believable... but Damian had spent his entire life believing he was the key to victory.

Suddenly the infinite expanse of the sky was too large and ominous. The air was so sweet that it was stifling. Everything felt so wrong.

“Don’t go yet!” The angel said quickly, but Damian’s body had already responded to his stimulus. Wings unfurled, horns grew out from his dark locks and all the misleading beauty gave way to hideous creature. It was all he was and as such he did not belong here, on a world that hold hold both the beauty of an angel and the grotesque hellish fiends he had been raised with.  
✯✯✯  
He’d been locked up! Chains slithered from cuffs attached to every limb, treated with holy ointment to weaken and pain the demon. Apparently being second to Lucifer did not mean he was allowed to leave their dark home and especially not approach HIM with accusations that they were fighting a losing battle. Had Damian actually stopped to consider what he was doing he might have saved himself from this fate.. but most demons were known for their cunning ploys to deceive others.. not preserve themselves. He had allowed anger to cloud his judgement and now he was paying the price.

Meanwhile chaos was beginning to brew outside. A demonling flying through the cell block was screaming about the invasion of the angel army. Damian began to struggle, his renewed vigour granting him the strength needed to free himself. He burst onto the battlement of the central fortress to see a stream of white pouring from the exit to Hell. This was it at last!

At the front of the army was the angel Damian had seen earlier. As he began to get closer Damian could make out the look of sheer determination and blue eyes focused on him.

“Brace yourselves!” Damian shouted. “This fight belongs to us! We are strongest here and they cannot hurt us!” It was a lie of course.. but it successfully rallied demons around him.

Damian surged forward, meeting Richard with a powerful slash of his demonic blade. “You shouldn’t have come here. You will die today.”

The angel smoothly countered with a holy blade. “Have you learned nothing?”

Damian sneered, but his uncertainty spiked again. He thought of all he had learned recently, every ringing clash of blade growing more distant. “You’re right..” he said abruptly, his guard dropping just in time for Richard to drive his shining blade through Damian’s chest.

The angel’s expression reflected his shocked, and he caught the demon as he slumped forward. “I didn’t mean-! You didn’t have to do this... there’s another way!”

Damian smiled weakly. “There wasn’t.. maybe for the others.. but I never started as an angel... and without me.. he can’t-“ he coughed, thick black blood pushing past his lips. His wings spasmed and his tail thrashed for a moment. “In another life.. we could have been.....” the demon’s voice faded entirely as the last of his life left him.  
✯✯✯


End file.
